


Out Of Control

by Sensnn



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensnn/pseuds/Sensnn





	Out Of Control

JJJP OUT OF CONTROL 上

ABO+哨向+契子设定。不妥删，

CP：范二/珍嘉/微宜嘉伉俪

OOC/勿上升。

禁止转载禁止转载禁止二改禁止二改。

+

在星际学院里众所周知的事情有三件。

第一，林在范喜欢朴珍荣。

第二，王嘉尔和朴珍荣互相暗恋。

第三，王嘉尔和林在范是死对头。

=

林在范暗恋了他的好兄弟朴珍荣三年，他以前总认为只要默默的守护在他身边就好，可是，王嘉尔就这样凭空蹦了出来，抢走了朴珍荣的视线，他在朴珍荣的身边这么久了，他比谁都清楚，朴珍荣已经再也看不到别人了。

=

按星历来算，这年他们都18岁了，这个时候学校会管理的特别严格，生怕哪些孩子一不小心就触发成人式。

是青春期，所以大家的脾气也都格外的冲。

王嘉尔是有名的小刺头，他可以和大家关系处的都很好，但是对讨厌的人就是直来直去不加掩饰的硬刚。

情敌见面，分外眼红。

他每次看到林在范的反应就是如此直接。

板起总是带着笑容的脸，浑身充满着虚势，擦肩而过的时候还会刻意嘲讽两句。

平常林在范都把他当智障不和他计较，但是今天不知道为什么，火气上来了，他揪着王嘉尔的领子凶狠的看着他。

王嘉尔也没想到，林在范发火的样子很可怕，他楞了一下，感觉胸腔里有一团压不下的火气，他猛地推林在范，充满着挑衅的味道。

正是快要上课的时间，路过的学生都驻足观望，有的人想要上来劝架却被身旁的人拦住了。

这架拦不得，火气上头的小刺头打起来不看人的，而且这两个人大概除了朴珍荣，谁也拦不住。

上课铃响了。

围在旁边的学生们最终还是离开了。

没人敢惹这两个小霸王，更不敢和他们搭话。

林在范冷着脸看着王嘉尔。

王嘉尔恶狠狠地看着他，“敢不敢？”

林在范气笑了，“去哪？”

“楼顶。”

林在范闻言抬腿就上楼。

=

朴珍荣赶到楼顶的时候感觉心脏都炸了。

下课之前他的导师说王嘉尔和林在范在楼顶打架，不小心就触发了成人仪式，王嘉尔情况很糟，他得马上去进行治疗。

赶到楼顶的时候，医护人员正在把浑身凄惨已经昏迷的王嘉尔放上担架。

林在范也一身伤，但是状况好多了，他揉着乱七八糟的头发颓废的坐在墙角。

朴珍荣跑过去，对着林在范的脸就来了一下。

“你他妈都干了什么！”

林在范低着头任他打。

朴珍荣抓着他的肩膀狠命的摇，“林在范！告诉我，你取了他的心头血没！！说话！！”

林在范还是沉默。

“操你——”

“取了。”

朴珍荣又一拳打过去，却被林在范稳稳的接住。

“朴珍荣，你为了他骂我。”

“林在范，你还有脸？”

“你以为我想吗？”

林在范终于抬头看他，原本就如墨一般黑的瞳色变得更加深不见底。

——这是他成为契主的证据。

朴珍荣怔住了。

他的嘉嘉……

他们说好了要一起进入成人仪式，他们还开玩笑说各凭本事来当契主。

可这一切都成为泡影。

他想到他的嘉嘉醒来后如果知道这一切的样子，朴珍荣的心抽疼……

“林在范——我他妈恨不得杀了你！”

朴珍荣目光里全是恨，还隐隐泛着泪光。

林在范又低头，自嘲的笑。

朴珍荣，你还真把他放在心尖上疼。

如果不是这一出意外的话，凭你的实力，完全可以稳取王嘉尔那个外强中干的玩意儿的心头血。

呵，我他妈算个什么。

=

王嘉尔醒来，第一眼看到的就是朴珍荣。

朴珍荣略带不安的看着他，小心翼翼的不敢说话。

“珍荣啊……我……”

王嘉尔动了一下身体发现全身都疼，他此刻反应有些迟钝，疑惑的歪了歪头，然后表情猛地变得慌乱起来。

“珍荣！给我镜子！我要看镜子！！！”

“嘉嘉，你先别慌。”

“珍荣！求求你！！”

“好……”

王嘉尔匆忙接过镜子。

镜子里出现一个和他一模一样的脸，只是他的眼睛、头发、皮肤全像褪色了一般，整个人脆弱苍白。

他手中的镜子掉在了地上。

“珍荣……珍荣……”

朴珍荣冲上去紧紧把他抱在怀里。

“珍荣……是林在范吗……我竟然输给了他……”

“嘉嘉。”

朴珍荣没有回答他。

他怕刺激到王嘉尔。

刚成为契子的人心里是非常脆弱的，特别是在契主不在身边的情况下，精神极度容易受损，更何况……朴珍荣咬着嘴唇，王嘉尔和林在范并不是两厢情愿的，林在范根本不可能会想到要去花时间安抚他的契子的精神。

他握紧拳。

王嘉尔精神受损是不可避免的了。

可他却无能为力。

=

朴珍荣的导师是星际著名的医学家，Pixie Lo。

朴珍荣把王嘉尔哄着睡着了，就急忙赶去Pixie Lo那里。

他想过很多种办法，但都不能确定是否能实施。

到了老师那里，Lo看到他来了，会心一笑。

“珍荣，你来了。”

“Lo老师，我有几个问题。”

“你说。”

Lo合上书，似乎早就料到他会来了。

“老师，嘉尔的情况…我想问一下，能让林在范和嘉尔解契吗。”

“珍荣，解契是最坏的情况。”Lo叹气，“你是我最优秀的学生，这些你不都应该清楚得很吗？”

“……可他们并非两厢情愿，老师。”

“珍荣，你听我说。王嘉尔现在在危险期，一般这种时期契子都会极度抑郁，乃至轻生。他需要他的…契主用精神稳定他的心里状况。而我不得不这么说，林在范比你更适合。”

朴珍荣闻言捏紧了手中的笔，“老师…我不懂。”

Lo继续说道，“对契子感情程度浅的契主，不容易收到契子的影响。打个比方来说，危险期的时候，他说要去某个地方，规定上是不能去，这个时候如果是林在范，他一定不会同意，但如果是你，多半会对王嘉尔心软。”

朴珍荣无法否定老师的话。

“而恰恰那个时候，他也许是选择去自杀，你告诉我？怎么办？”

“用精神力控制他不让他动。”

“对，理论上是这样说的。但是——你做不到的，珍荣，你会被你深爱着的王嘉尔影响，你可能都无法做到去强行用精神力控制他。因为你知道那样会让他很痛苦。可如果是林在范，他就能毫不犹豫。”

朴珍荣听着听着，越觉得自己无计可施，手中的笔都被他捏变形了。

老师说的没错。

Lo注意到自己的爱徒情绪不稳，“珍荣，我说过多少次，要控制住自己的脾气。你就是因为偶尔的暴躁，测试成绩才一直排在林在范后面的。”

星际学院的前三名的林在范、朴珍荣和王嘉尔。

Lo又叹口气，“你们三个，本都是星界区的未来之星，你是脑力方面最优，王嘉尔是体能方面最优，而林在范则是集你们两者之所长，但在我看来，他最厉害的地方是关键时刻还能保持冷静，珍荣，你就输在这点，不然的话你就是第一名。”

“老师……如果林在范死了，王嘉尔能二次结契吗？”

Lo被问得一愣，“朴珍荣你白学了心理学的吗？契子如果离开契主，只会变得越来越糟，大概率患上抑郁症。”

朴珍荣失落的低下头，“老师…我记得有一种病叫逆反综合症。”

Lo闻言，苦笑，“…是有，我就是活生生的例子。这类人，契主在身边反而会觉得恐慌不安焦躁，契主离的越远越安心，我们…生来孤独。这是一种心理疾病。但是…少数人才会患上，而王嘉尔基本没可能，我清楚的记得他的心理健康是满分。”

“老师……林在范并不喜欢王嘉尔，我很担心他会不会配合。”

“…也不见得，”Lo略微思忖，“从心理学角度上来说，未成年人双方在成人式期间打斗争夺过程中，赢了的人可以选择取心头血…或者杀了对方，以林在范和王嘉尔的关系，林在范取了他的心头血，从某种角度上来分析，他对王嘉尔也许有征服欲。”

“……”

“我多少能懂你…珍荣，这些事情都是无法挽回的。希望你能想明白，你一向聪明，我的学生。”

“还有……你刚才说的二次结契，那是万万不可的行为。一般而言，结契时会拿走对方的心头血，同时也会获得对方大部分的战力，这都取决于契主，如果你杀掉了原契主，再次和那个契子二次结契，相当于又要把之前的步骤重复一次，可大多数人只能被取一次心头血……你懂我意思吗？珍荣，不论做什么，最终受到更多伤害的只会是契子，你听到了吗？所以，不要动别的心思了，珍荣。”

“对不起老师，我……”

“我相信你能想明白。”

也就是说…如果我要再取一次，就等于要杀死他吗？

也就是说…我只能认定王嘉尔已经属于别人的这个事实了吗？

朴珍荣失魂落魄的回到了医院，在王嘉尔的看护室外透过玻璃看着他。

他真的想杀了林在范。

他用了三个月时间接近王嘉尔，筹备了半年让王嘉尔喜欢上他，然后前不久他终于等到王嘉尔那个小别扭主动开口说要和他结契，他知道他的傻嘉嘉打不过他，还嘴硬说要当契主，这种好比被求婚的感觉，让他当时都幸福的都不知所措了…

然后林在范毁了这一切。

可他却还无能为力…

林在范成为契主获得了一部分嘉尔的力量，如今实力有了质的飞跃，以前他还能和林在范五五开，但现在……他根本没有一点儿胜算。

他盯着手腕上王嘉尔送的手链，深深感到力不从心。

可是为了王嘉尔的康复，林在范是必要的。

=

Lo老师找林在范谈了话。

“在范，我想我说的很清楚，就算你和王嘉尔的结契纯属意外……但你要履行一个契主的职责和义务，你得照顾好他，在危险期内…至少避免让他精神受损。”

说完，又补了一句，“别忘了，你现在变得这么强，是王嘉尔的功劳，也可以说是他成就了你，就目前整个星际学院乃至整个星界区的学生，少有人能比你强。”

“…”

林在范自从成为契主后气场就变得更慑人了，漆黑不见底的眸子，结实挺拔的身形，还有比以往更甚的霸气让路边的未成年人见了害怕的都绕着走，原来外面的那些混混也不敢惹他了。

林在范自己也许不知道，但是身为老师的Lo却看得更清楚。

而林在范这边，他不知道该怎么面对王嘉尔。

他现在心里感觉很奇怪，即使他身在医学院，他也能感受到王嘉尔此刻不稳定的精神状况。

王嘉尔好像在做梦，好像梦到了他还梦到了朴珍荣？

他正准备进一步探究，Lo打断了他。

“你不要这样粗鲁的进入他的意识，你这样不仅不尊重他，还会让他难堪。”Lo说着，“除非必要的时候才能这样，你现在跟我来，我好好教你如何当一个合格的契主。”

=

王嘉尔头发是灰的，眼睛也是灰的，可肤色却白的反光。

他第一次看见如此柔弱的王嘉尔。

他隔着重点看护室的玻璃看着他对珍荣示弱，两个大眼睛湿漉漉的，眉间带着一丝忧郁和烦躁。

他几乎没见过王嘉尔脸上出现过这种表情，他一般不是笑的过分，就是惹人生气的过分。

一瞬间他感觉心头有一丝不快。

犹豫了一下，还是选择不进去。

在他看来，他如果出现在王嘉尔面前，情况也许会更糟糕。

隔得这么近，却感觉如此遥远。

王嘉尔。

=

王嘉尔的财产全都转到了林在范的名下，现在林在范也必须支付他的医疗费用。

医学院的附属医院对新生的契子有补助，林在范不用承担太多，但是他还是在Lo的劝说下，准备去找一份兼职，对比了几个之后，发现一家叫Miss Your Smile的西点店时薪最高。

店长是一个叫马克的人，沉默寡言，他面试的时候也没说两句话，那个人看了他一会儿，就告诉他明天可以来上班。

出了店，接到了Lo老师的电话。

“林在范，立刻现在，给我去看王嘉尔，他现在情绪极度不稳。你要履行你的职责。”

“好。”

=

林在范赶到的时候医护人员已经给王嘉尔注射过了镇定剂。

朴珍荣站在床边，犀利的眼神直直的看过来。

“林在范，舍得来了？”

“……”

“帮一帮他。”

朴珍荣嘴唇颤抖着，捏紧自己的外套。

“除了你，没人能稳定嘉嘉的情绪。”

“他今天早上差点从窗台跳下去…你知道吗？要不是给我刚好到……林在范，你必须在他身边，他才能慢慢好转。我拜托你了，至少每天，来看他一下。”

林在范坐下，闭上眼睛，缓缓进去王嘉尔的意识。

王嘉尔…

有很多奇奇怪怪没必要的念头。

今天的腹肌看上去没昨天好~

大腿是不是细了一点？

该去健身了。

那个妹子的胸好大，可是还是珍荣比较好看。

这次学院的测试又只是第三名。

他还很……失意。

再也不能和珍荣在一起了。

输给自己最讨厌的人了。

丢脸。

伤自尊心。

他那颗简单的脑袋里怎么可以想这么多东西？林在范叹气，略过那些非重点，再继续深入。

他看到了王嘉尔的——里面。

他不自信。

他很忧郁。

他还很自卑。

他甚至觉得作为契子生活下去了…还不如死掉算了。

林在范有些吃惊，他看到了王嘉尔自卑的根源，有的是因为朴珍荣，有的是因为他林在范，还有的竟然是因为那个甜品店的店长……原来那个人叫段宜恩。

他用自己的精神力压制住王嘉尔这些负面的情绪，让它们不再往严重了发展。

然后他缓缓的轻柔的从王嘉尔的意识里退出来，睁开眼，朴珍荣正坐在椅子上看着他们。

“朴珍荣，他很消极。而且…他好像还有一个喜欢的人。”

朴珍荣闻言表情很微妙，“……我该早一点发现的。”

他定定的看着林在范，仿佛在立一个誓言，“我会治好他的林在范，我会的……不过在那之前，你得先接他回家，契子在契主身边，才是最有安全感的。我会定期去…你们家替嘉尔检查，希望你能配合。”

=

林在范很早以前都买了自己单独的公寓和车，在他们这个星球，买公寓买悬浮车都不是最花钱的，最花钱的是战斗用的装备。

他在办事处把王嘉尔入籍了，然后带回了家。

看到星籍本上配偶的一栏多出来的名字，他总感觉心里很奇妙。

王嘉尔的名字也从Jackson Wang变成了Jackson·Im·Wang。

他把星籍本丢到抽屉里，放好。

然后把王嘉尔安置到每个公寓房配备的契子专属房里，然后接通医疗设备。

床头的机器响了一下，接着就收到朴珍荣的讯息。

“我会每天用无线网通过这台机器监控嘉尔的身体状况，你记得千万不要关掉无线网。”

林在范皱眉。

这种被人侵犯了隐私的错觉是怎么回事？

他烦躁的揉头发，只当自己想多。

=

林在范第二天起来就去甜品店上班。

店长马克在林在范走进来的时候，猛地吸了吸鼻子。

他一言不发的看着林在范，片刻后还是开了口，“你身上的味道……Cheese cream。你家契子的味道？”

其实普遍来说这么问是非常不礼貌的行为。

但林在范忽地就想起王嘉尔乱糟糟的脑海里，儿时暗恋多年的那个人就是眼前的这个，段宜恩。

他迟疑的点头，“是。”

段宜恩表情一下就变了，他放下手中的手套跑过来，“很抱歉，Just...但是我想问，是、是Jackson Wang吗？”

“对。他现在叫Jackson·Im·Wang。”

问到这个地步，林在范也有些不爽了。

Cheese cream？

这腻味儿的味道不会有第二个人了。

他了解得还真清楚。

段宜恩虚脱般坐到椅子里，似乎是受了打击。

“今天......关店，你明天再来吧。”

=

打开家门，林在范被吓了一跳。

王嘉尔面色苍白的靠在门边，抬头看他。

“让我出去。”

“你先去床上。”

“我不。我要出去。”

林在范没有给他这间公寓出入门的权限，他感觉自己像被关在这里。

“王嘉尔。别胡闹好不好？”

林在范不耐烦了起来，本就有些烦躁的他无意间对王嘉尔的精神施压，本来就处于敏感期的王嘉尔一下子就流了一身冷汗。

林在范看他面色不对，不由分说先把王嘉尔抱起来放到床上，王嘉尔刚一接触到那个人工智能的仪器，就发出了警报。

心理评级：危险程度B。

林在范闭上眼，再次进入他的精神进行梳理。

王嘉尔再清醒过来的时候，看着林在范的眼神里就带了一丝惧意，他小心翼翼的瞥了一眼，又移开目光。

刚才那种被压制的感觉好像就快要窒息了一样，整个人好像泡在冰水里，无法呼吸。

林在范从网络上买了一些食品和补品通过传输带马上就传了过来，他把这些东西交给人工智能管家，然后过来查看王嘉尔的状况。

“王嘉尔，我们好好聊聊。”

“……”

“说话。”

“聊、聊什么。”

“你……以后是我的契子，我会照顾你。”

听到这话王嘉尔的怒气就冲上了脑袋，“别开玩笑了！谁要你照顾！谁要当你的契子？林在范你这个混蛋，我恨不得杀了你！”

似曾相识的一句话。

王嘉尔总能轻易点燃他的怒火。

他反而勾起嘴角，“那你想当谁的？朴珍荣的，还是……段宜恩？”

王嘉尔听到这个名字整个人呆住了，“你……你擅自看我的记忆！”

他嗤笑，“你以为我想看？嗯？就这么一点能耐儿心里还能装下那么多人？谁给你的勇气？”

“你……”

不知是有意还是无意，林在范说这些话的时候整个人带着恶意，刺得他浑身发冷。

“林在范……”王嘉尔的声音都是颤抖的，“你让我走，我保证以后不出现在你的生活之中。”

“如果我说不呢？”

说着，他低头捏着他的脸，轻轻舔了一下。

王嘉尔睁大眼睛。

他在干什么？

这在契子和契主之间，是一个极为色情的动作，更何况，契主的唾液对契子具有催情和治愈的作用，他瞬间感觉自己不受控制的燥热起来。

王嘉尔脸上被他舔过的地方变得嫣红，和他现在白的不正常的肤色形成了鲜明的对比。

“王嘉尔，你要搞清楚了，我才是你的契主。是我打败了你，我取走了你的心头血，我没有杀你。”

说着他又把他按在床上，“现在，我要操你。”

然后他伸手关掉安全监控和无线网络。

=

王嘉尔是想反抗的，可林在范用他的契主的力量完全主导着这一切，他甚至都不能好好地移动自己的一根手指。

林在范和他接吻，他的身体接受到了契主传递过来的体液，浑身燥热不已，他无法拒绝林在范的意志，林在范整个人此刻于他而言好比烈性春药。

林在范毫不费力就进入了王嘉尔化作一滩春水的身体，他不想否认，他感觉很美妙。空气里散发着一股浓郁芝士奶油的味道，和他本身的苦咖啡味缠绕在一起，变得异常和谐。

这一刻他感觉置身于天堂，王嘉尔低沉隐忍的嗓音似乎是最好的催化剂，他忍不住去舔咬他的喉结。

林在范顶到了意想不到的深度。

王嘉尔从鼻子里挤出一声闷哼，尚存的意识告诉他这很危险，他哑着嗓子，说出来的话几乎是气音“林……林在范，你、你不能……”

林在范不理他，知道自己找到了王嘉尔的生殖腔。

如果他标记了他，那王嘉尔就会死心，不会再想着别人了吧……

林在范毫不犹豫的冲撞着那个地方。

王嘉尔疼的冒出了眼泪，他低声求饶，“林……啊……不要，好疼。”

终于打开了他的生殖腔，林在范抱起已经浑身无力的王嘉尔坐在他身上，迅速成结。感受到体内的变化，王嘉尔此刻已经发不出任何反抗的声音了，他默默的流着泪，除了疼什么也感觉不到。

林在范按着他，担心他挣扎。

他凑近王嘉尔的脖子，细细嗅着他身上散发出来的芝士奶油味。

也不是那么难闻。

他张开嘴，狠狠的咬下去。

“啊！”

王嘉尔绝望的仰起头。

=

第二天，林在范去找了Lo老师。

“老师，我要替王嘉尔办休学。”

“突然之间——？”

“对。”

“……为什么？”

“我认为他不需要上学了。”

Lo狐疑的摇头，“不对吧，林在范。你这是什么意思？”

“……老师，我和您实话说，昨天我标记了他。”

Lo深吸一口气，“你疯了？你还嫌他的精神损伤程度不够深吗？林在范？你在想什么？我之前怎么跟你说的？”

“老师，我知道。”

“你知道什么？我说的话你根本没听！你怎么这么残忍？你知不知道什么叫尊重？你要不是我学生……我真的想揍你一顿。”

“老师……我要给他办休学。”

“你……”

林在范漆黑的眸子里没有半分犹豫，他拿着填好的表递给他，“我是契主，我能决定他的一切，对吗。”

对……

Lo看着手里的资料，无计可施。

他无权决定别人家的家务事。

他更不可能去揍自己的学生。

=

林在范回了公寓，手机响了。

通篇都是朴珍荣的短信，还有几个竟然是段宜恩的。

林在范看都不想，关了手机，坐在昏迷的人旁边凝视着他，眼神里带着连自己都不知道独占欲。

王嘉尔。

今后你别想再出这个门一步。

以后，你的世界里只有我一个人。

 

下  
王嘉尔醒来的时候，林在范正在给他梳理精神里的不稳定因子。

他感觉浑身无比舒畅，脑子里空空荡荡，轻飘飘的。

那种感觉过后，他清醒了一点，对上林在范的眼睛。

除了抵触，更多的是害怕。

精神上和身体上，都对林在范有着莫名的屈从，可是心里上却是极端的抗拒……

林在范只是看着他，他就感觉自己不由自主的想要颤抖。

他努力的控制自己，然后扭过头去，看别的地方。

“好了一点没？”

王嘉尔明明虚弱的要命，还这么逞强。

该拿他怎么办？

他叹了口气。

“吃的你可以找智能管家要，我要先出去上课。”

说罢，他顿了顿，“等我回来……”

这话说的如此自然，就好像他真的会乖乖在家等他一样。

=

王嘉尔的电子破解课程是刚刚及格的成程度，他不太爱这种建立代码与破解代码的过程，他更喜欢的实战。

但是都说人的潜力是可以在特殊情况下被激发出来的。

他也不例外。

安保系统这种东西说白了都是固定的、统一的一套模式、其实之前珍荣教给他用来应付考试的取巧方式都能给破解。

这也正说明了林在范并没有实了心要去关他……

王嘉尔花了点力气破解掉这套陈旧的系统，以十分不便的姿势走到林在范的衣柜前随便拿了一套衣服，匆忙跑出去。

外面天气正热，阳光刺眼得狠。

他身着一件林在范的长袖，不消片刻就汗湿了一片。

街上人来人往，他漫无目的的只顾着跑，等回过神来，他却已经跑到了学校。

苦笑一声。

事到如今，他竟然无处可去。

现在，他连名带姓都归入了林在范的星籍，那一点儿存款也全入了林在范的户头。

说白了，他已经是他的附属品了。

——要去找珍荣吗？

这个想法刚掠过脑海，就马上被他否定了。

身为一名契子，他没有任何权利去寻找未成年人的帮助，应该说，他一个经过成人仪式的成年人，去寻求未成年人的帮助反而更可笑。

他在他待了将近三年的学校里晃荡了半天，然后在大操场里靠着篮球架的柱子坐下。

就那样，直到夕阳西下。

=

王嘉尔抱着腿，把头深深埋在膝盖上。

他已经这样坐了几个小时了，路过的学生有的认出了他，却不敢上前询问。

毕竟……他家的主子太可怕。

人来人往的脚步声，却没有一个为他驻足停留。

=

“闹够了吗。”

低沉冷漠的，声如其人。

要不是他是他的契子，他几乎无法感受到他的那一丝担心。

林在范在操场旁边的坐席上坐了得有半个多小时了。

他怎么逃出来的他已经没必要再去考虑，但是当王嘉尔逐渐接近学校，他就感应到他的存在了，一开始他又气又急，想着让他捉到了要给他点苦头尝尝，但在王嘉尔停留在一个距离他不远的地方没有动之后，他就冷静了下来。

他运用契主的力量，能实实在在的感受到王嘉尔内心的想法。

——无处可去。

是啊。

他能去哪？

最终王嘉尔还是被这世间的固定法则推向了他林在范。

他哪也去不了。

即使他的心是那么的向往自由。

即使他心底仍然住着两个人。

事实终究不会被改变。

林在范未曾意识到自己去寻找王嘉尔的步伐是那样急不可耐的，就像他不知道自己在看到王嘉尔一个人孤零零的坐在那里，之后心里陡升的抽疼感是怎么回事。

他以为那是错觉。

他没有试图去认清自己。

=

“林在范。”

星界著名的心理学教授兼他的导师Pixel Lo严厉的看着他，“我听说嘉尔……”

Lo突然意识到在王嘉尔成为林在范的契子后，这个称呼已经不太合适，立马改了口，“王嘉尔同学他……来学校了？”

“是。”

林在范没想过要隐藏，他有些心不在焉的转着无名指上的戒指。

Lo看到他这个样子就知道他已经听不进劝了，却还是压抑不住惋惜王嘉尔的心，“你……你对他好一点，契子是你的伴侣……不是宠物、也不是玩具。”

“我、知、道。”

林在范皱着眉猛生出惊人的压迫感，就好像被激怒了一样。

Lo被吓了一跳，却知道他不能再说什么。

林在范已经变了，以前自己说的话他多少还听一听，现在完全……油盐不进了。

他叹了口气，“你走吧。”

他管不了了。

即便王嘉尔曾是他最疼爱的学生之一。

可现在他是林在范的契子，不再是他的学生了。

他再多管，就是逾矩了。

=

林在范回家的时候，王嘉尔靠坐在冰箱旁，正在慢慢的吃一个三明治。

他看见林在范出现在门口的身影，整个人似乎是被惊吓到，然后开始狼吞虎咽起来，就好像谁会把他的东西抢走一般。

林在范露出一个狠厉的笑意，然后走过来一把拉起王嘉尔。

王嘉尔被他拉起来丢到沙发上，却丝毫没有反抗，只拼命的捏着那个三明治往嘴里塞，整个人瑟瑟发抖。

=

林在范是个暴君。

那次逃跑之后他更新了安全保护系统，并且大量减少了家里的食物储备，他让王嘉尔长时间的处在黑暗和饥饿的状态之下，只有他在家的时候，才有光线和食物。

林在范仿佛是他世界里的神。

王嘉尔渐渐变得脆弱而敏感。

就像一个斯德哥尔摩综合症患者。

=

林在范看着拼命吞咽三明治的王嘉尔，露出一个笑，然后褪下裤子就这样进入了他的身体。

“唔……”

王嘉尔被顶的一声闷哼，却仍没有停下咀嚼的动作。

因为他知道现在不吃，他不知道下一次进食会是多少天后了，他已经被林在范整怕了。

“软弱的小兔崽子。”

林在范一边猛烈的撞击着一边欣赏着王嘉尔红透了的眼圈、拼命吞咽食物嫣红的嘴唇，还有被情欲染成粉色的身体。

即使身后被人剧烈的摩擦着，王嘉尔也顾不了这些了，他已经饿了太久了。

林在范俯下身去，舔咬他的耳侧，“你说，我们能做出一个孩子来吗？”

果不其然，王嘉尔被刺激得整个人战栗起来。

即便知道那种事不可能，他还是害怕。

林在范表面上禁欲、沉稳、淡漠，实际上在这方面却从不薄待自己，从来都是随性而为，从来……没有考虑过他的感受。

说什么做出孩子来……

他们都是从灵魂之树上诞生的独立的灵魂，那种传说中的孕子能力只有地球人才拥有。

即便如此，这也算得上是林在范为数不多床第之间的情话，然而在王嘉尔听来，这只是为了刺激他、让他更难堪的话罢了。

=

事后林在范替王嘉尔洗了个澡。

王嘉尔在他怀里战战兢兢的，生怕他再来一次，像极了被欺负惨了的小动物。

不知道是因为被关的久了，还是他精心调教的结果，成为契子之后的王嘉尔整个人白的反光，还透露出一股说不清道不清的色情感。

这是……他的契子。

他林在范的契子。

=

“Lo老师，我找到能让他们解契的办法了。”

朴珍荣站在他最尊敬的导师身侧，眼神晦涩不明。

Lo太了解他的学生了，尤其是朴珍荣。

他眼中升起忧虑的情绪，“珍荣，别告诉我是我想的那种——”

“是！老师。是……除此之外，我没有别的方法……”

“朴珍荣！”Lo不可置信，“你要去用灵魂树上的灵魂吗？那可是一条鲜活的生命！”

“老师……我……”

朴珍荣的眼中闪过挣扎、纠结、痛苦，最终还是慢慢落定。

“是。”

“我不会同意！星界治安局不会同意！法庭也不会同意！我们一族的诞生已经十分困难，珍荣！你是我最器重最信任的学生！你怎么能想着去做这种触犯星界法典的事情！”Lo不敢相信他最宠爱的学生已经如此魔怔，“况且，你就算解了他们的契，又能怎么样？事到如今……嘉尔所受到的精神损伤……恐怕谁也挽救不了……”

Lo说着说着，也难过了起来。

原来的那个小太阳，那个说两句话就能让他们开怀的好孩子。

这都是造的什么孽，一下子，他们三个人……都毁了。

“对不起。老师。是我一时鬼迷心窍了。”

朴珍荣的双手绞在一起，把手捏的通红，“我……只是受不了看不到嘉嘉的日子。我想他，几乎快要疯了。”

“老师……我不会放弃的。一定……一定还有别的方法，可以让他们成功的解契，还能治疗好嘉尔的心理创伤。”

朴珍荣攥紧拳头，脸上尽是倔强。

“……傻孩子。”

Lo心疼地摸摸朴珍荣的头，却没有可以安慰他的话。

=

林在范把昏睡过去的王嘉尔放在床上，动作是自己都没有意识到的温柔。

他叹了口气，坐在他身侧看着他的睡颜。

……果然，只有在睡着的时候，才是乖巧的样子。

也许王嘉尔自己不知道，他长得很乖巧……也很讨人喜欢，一双大眼睛里总是贮着星光，笑起来的时候就好像可以把黯淡的夜空点亮。

其实他一开始并不讨厌王嘉尔。

只是在王嘉尔知道了自己曾暗恋过朴珍荣之后，他就开始无休止的挑衅他，用各种方式挤兑他，让他非常厌烦。

而且很神奇的是，他总能轻易被王嘉尔激怒。

珍荣曾经也因此调侃过他，说他是不是爱上王嘉尔了，不然为什么不像对其他路人一样对待王嘉尔呢。

你是不是爱上王嘉尔了？

是不是……

是不是呢？

原来的他可以轻易的说“不是”，而如今，他却无法轻易的否定了……

也许，什么在冥冥之中，早都已经变了。

他还没能完全弄懂自己的心意，但是，王嘉尔是他的人这一点，已成定局，他也不会让这个事实被改变。

也许王嘉尔永远都不会知道，但，他只想要他。

END


End file.
